The Greatest of These
by Vslayer
Summary: Post AFIN. Gabrielle looses herself after her soulmate's death and must find her way back in order to be once again reunited with Xena. Xena/Gabby pairing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I make profit from this. What I own, however, are your souls who will become mine upon reading this. That's right, I keep them in a jar under my bed and they give me eternal life.**

**Violence: Will come shortly, and it might be graphics at times, but I'll be sure to post up a warning on said chapter(s).**

**Sex: Yes, though there is nothing graphic or blush worthy...for now.  
**

**Feels: lots, and come to think of it you should just run away right now, but seeing as I already posses your soul well it's already too late.**

* * *

Fingers delicately pushed silky material from broad and muscular shoulders. The garment fell on the bed behind the two figures soundlessly. Crimson red appeared drastically deeper in color as it came in contact with the stark, white sheets.

The weight of two bodies falling into the soft surface caused the disrupted sheets to rise up and flutter around them, gracefully coming back down and causing a series of waves like the calm surface of the ocean rattled by whistling winds.

Strands of charcoal hair sprawled out around white and red, the disposed and forgotten garment beneath the woman gave the impression that she was laying in a pool of her own blood.

Cobalt and emerald united, their link unbroken by the languid rise of the petite frame above the larger one. Pale hands followed suit in the same motion, sliding down bronze skin and coming to a stop in the middle of a toned stomach. The simple skin contact sent shivers up and down their spine like a swift lightning bolt; sharp intakes of air and perfectly synchronized heart beats surrounded the otherwise silent room.

Gabrielle's knees sunk into the mattress from the weight of her body evenly distributed around Xena's straddled one below. A hand, previously settled on the dark woman's stomach, rose up, itching forward until finger tips settled on the skin under her chin.

The fingers beckoned and guided Xena until they were eye level, their chest heaving against one another. Both of her hands were pressed down in the mattress behind her, her mouth captured by a pair of soft lips; passionate and demanding.

She lifted a hand from the bed and slipped it around Gabrielle's waist, pressing her palm firmly into the small of her back and pushing their bodies flush together. Their mouths broke apart, letting the sound of their pleasure carry out freely into the room as their hips moved in unison.

Xena leaned down and grazed her lips against the warm flesh of the blonde's neck, who moved her head sideways, granting the warrior complete access. She groaned appreciatively against the light skin, feeling Gabrielle's fingers massage the back of her head.

"Don't let go." A soft plea slipped between the brunette's kiss swollen lips.

The bard awoke with a start, sitting up sharply as if her heart had been kicked start with jumper cables. Closing her eyes, her fingers found the tight muscles at the back of her neck as she calmed her erratic breathing. Short golden hair, damp with sweat, grazed the heated skin of her hand.

She released a harsh sigh once the back of her head found the pillow, weary green eyes disappearing behind heavy eye lids. The petite woman was stretched out in the middle of the large bed; a pillow lay vertically pressed against the left side of her body – the side Xena had accustomed to occupy during their six years of travels.

Such has been her sleeping arrangement for the past two moons since the warrior's death. _How pathetic can I get?_

Gabrielle lingered in the beautiful province, helping Higuchi villagers rebuild their burned households. They very kindly offered her free accommodation for the duration of her stay and enough gold for the supplies she would need for the trip back to Greece.

Though, the bard wasn't sure she wanted to back home. Where was _home_? It always had been with Xena, by her side. _But she left me, she just…left._

That wasn't the whole truth, as you can imagine. The young woman wasn't sure if she was slowly losing her wits or if those barely there touches she felt when her eyes eyelids shut were real. Was it really Xena's scent that perked her senses –mint, spice and leather, the unlikely combination that made up the warrior's aroma – when her mind was adrift?

In the unlikely event that she would _not_ turn into a delirious old nut, alone and mumbling of her lost lover incoherently, she let herself _feel_; warmth and security washing over her as the familiar weight of strong arms and a firm body pressed into her.

Was it memory breaching reality and seeping into its thin cracks, or was the ex-warlord's presence truly lingering with her?

Then there were the reoccurring vivid dreams, real enough to leave behind an insistent throbbing between her legs and a soft tingling on her skin where smooth lips and strong fingers touched as the sleep haze lifted from her dull emeralds. Words were uttered, yet she was never able to make sense of them.

The woman shifted on the bed, turning onto her side and resting her head down on her bent elbow. Slowly, she lifted her hand and reached the small round and black container that held the ashes of her soulmate; her fingers brushed the raised edges of the lid softly.

Part of her wanted to be angry- but how could she when the only thing close to legitimate human emotion she has felt these past eight weeks had been numbness? Hell, she didn't even remember what it was like to feel _anything_.

She got up in the morning for the sole purpose that her eyes opened without her consent –and with some resentment, there were days she wished they wouldn't. The petite blonde could not make that step, the choice to take her own life was simply too hard to bear, yet those exact thoughts constantly harassed her mind.

She smiled at others when they passed her, not because the gesture warmed her soul, but because it was polite. She cursed her own choices, the woman from Xena's past that led them here, the land, the people, the culture; everything was fair for the blame game. Truth be told, she blamed herself for listening to her lover's half-assed excuse.

_The damage had been done already and there was no way to turn back time. She defeated Yodoshi, the souls were free from his grasp never to be used again. What did she expect to accomplish by staying dead? _

The souls could have lived a very happy life deep inside a mountain goat's anus for all she cared. What it so important that they'd be released into heaven? And for what, a life without her soulmate?

_It isn't right…it just isn't. I'll find a way to bring you back, you big, stubborn, noble-hearted idiot._ Besides, Xena never stayed dead for too chuckled humourlessly; her tormented mind exhausted her before she even had the chance to step out of bed.

Finally, after weighing the pros and cons of doing such a strenuous task, the woman reluctantly rolled out of bed. She had sent word out to Eve, knowing that she was somewhere around Chen, and she hoped the messenger had returned. Though, Gabrielle still wrestled with figuring out how exactly she was going to break the news to her lover's daughter; _her_ daughter now.

_How can I possibly face Eve knowing I could have brought her mother back to us? Well, a promise is a promise. _Sighing deeply, the blond safely strapped her Sais to her boots, her mind drifting to several days after they had rescued Sarah from Gurhkan's greasy paws.

_Huddled by the soothing warmth of the fire, Gabrielle lounged on the carpet-covered wooden floor, her back and head resting against the couch. She comfortably cradled Eve's head in her lap; her arm had been protectively thrown over the brunette's shoulder._

_Virgil, being the gentlemen he is, took it upon himself to occupy the cushioned surface of the couch, stretching to his full length. Arm absently thrown over his eyes, his soft snoring was a testament to the taxing travelling of the last couple of days. _

_Sleeping on a boat was not quite like sleeping on land, even as your pupils lay closed and your mind transported elsewhere, your brain never ceased to register the constant swaying caused by the waves. Upon waking up, said organ was completely contempt in reminding you of the throbbing headache pulsing against your temple and the queasiness churning in your stomach. _

_The group had arrived in Potidaea a few candlemarks passed sundown. After what had proven to be a very emotionally draining reunion for both mother and daughter, the rescue party had taken refuge in the living room of the small farmhouse; sleep beckoning them before they could finish their berry tea. _

_Xena was however not so lucky, as her active mind would be allow her any rest. She decided to check up on Sarah and Lila, whom had bunkered down in what was once Gabrielle's bedroom. The scorched wood crackled in the otherwise quiet home, keeping the tall warrior's back warm; the shadow of the flames danced upon whatever smooth, dark skin her leather shift failed to cover. _

_Xena watched, from her position against the door frame, as Lila gently ran her fingers through her sleeping daughter's golden fleece; deep marks etched around the woman's brow and eyes caused by the Fate's cruelly designed path which ultimately led to the family's reunion._

_Thoughts of the warrior's own family momentarily tugged the corner of her lip upwards in a small smile. That is, until more somber themes eradicated the joy to make way for anxiety. I guess it's a mother thing, Xena mused, only to be pulled back from her mind as a warm hand wrapped around her bicep and fingers slipping between her own. _

_Jade-colored irises sparkled into soft cobalt and both women shared a silent agreement between smiles and a gentle head nudge. Tugging lightly at the smaller hand in her own, the tall brunette led them in the kitchen, away from the peacefully sleeping occupants of the house. _

_Xena straddled the bench of the wooden table inches from the bard, who also sat facing the warrior with her legs tucked underneath her. _

"_We did good." Gabrielle stated simply, a tired smile gracing her delicate features. _

_Chuckling softly in the dark-lit room, she reached forward and placed a hand on the blond's knee. Xena squeezed it as she gazed at her partner, "__**You**__ did good, Gabrielle. Not everyone can push down hatred the way you did." You have no idea how strong you are, love, the woman thought to herself._

_Casting her eyes down to her own lap and fidgeting fingers, she couldn't fully accept the praise from her dark partner. If Xena hadn't been there to make her listen to reason, there's no telling what taking another's life solely for vengeance would have done to her; soul and virtue alike._

"_I used to think it couldn't control me, or harm me." A beat. The blond move her hand to touch the one her knee, absently running her finger tips along the bumps and ridges of scarred knuckles. _

"_These past few years with you made me realize that no one is safe from the dark clutches of hatred. Not the purest of souls, nor you or I." Gabrielle paused, lifting her eyes to meet questioning blues. Laugh lines around her mouth creased as she gave the brunette a reassuring smile. She felt her hand being gathered in two strong ones, enveloping them in warmth she could only describe as home. _

"_I have that darkness too Xena, your darkness," she quickly raised her free hand, halting the protest that was sure to come from her taller companion's parted lips and continued "But it doesn't frighten me like it used too. As long as we have each other, it can never fully take hold of us." Gabrielle finished, lifting Xena's hands to her mouth and pressing her lips on the smooth skin below. _

_The warrior inched forward onto the seat, the bard's knees lightly bumping against her inner thighs in the process. Bringing a hand up, the backside of her fingers lightly caressed Gabrielle's cheek. "I love you, Gabrielle, more than anything." There was nothing but love and complete adoration in the gaze she received from her smaller companion; her heart skipped a beat, though not painfully. "I need you to promise me something." _

"_Anything, my love, anything." The bard answered without a hint of hesitation._

"_If something happens to me-"_

"_Xena, you better not be trying to convince me to let you go on another suicide mission by yourself because I-" It wasn't her partner's voice that caused her to stop mid-sentence, but the way the woman's face hardened at the interruption. Point taken, I'll trust her instead of assuming I know what she's going to say._

_The ex-warlord repeated: "If something happens to me, I want you to find Eve and stay with her. I know you're both capable of taking care of yourselves, but I need to know that you won't be alone, that you'll have each other, like I have you." Intently watching the range of emotions swirling in the emeralds before her, Xena quickly pressed her demands, hoping to ease of the questions Gabrielle surely had. "You're the only one I trust with my child, Gabrielle, and she's the only one I trust with my soulmate." _

_If you weren't so charming, you big, completely loveable and irresistible idiot...Gabrielle chuckled softly and turned her head, laying a kiss on the palm of Xena's warm hand. Well, how can I say no to that? "I promise, Xena."_

_The Gods themselves couldn't keep the large grin from spreading across her face as a heavy weight from her shoulders was lifted with these three simple words. "Thank you," the warrior replied quietly. _


End file.
